Attack in the Night
by Ruby Cloud
Summary: Sam does not know about the Demon Blood inside him, but Dean does. So, what happens when an attack sends Sam to the hospital and he meets the Demon who cursed his life. Is Dean going to be able to protect his brother? Rated T for safety, some violence and scary parts.
1. Chapter 1

"Dean we haven't been this far before. Do you even know anything about this place?"

Dean shifted and looked at him, "No, Sam I don't, but that is why we are here. To see if anything is happening here." Sam's eyes narrowed as he watched Dean shift again in his seat. He had just told a lie, Sam could tell. Why did Dean have to lie all the time?

Sam sighed, "Fine Dean, but it is getting dark. We should just pick a town and find a motel."

Dean smiled tightly his eyes on the road, "Sam what do you think I'm doing?" just then a sign on the side of the road flashed in the headlights. Both of them looked at it as it flashed passed, "Good, only another two miles to the nearest town." Sam looked expectantly at Dean.

Dean nodded, "Alright let's do it."

Sam unzipped the top of his bag and began to pull out cloths. He pulled out a shirt from underneath his extra shoes and held it up. Holes were evident underneath the arms, and huge tears ran jagged at the bottom of the shirt. Sam raised an eyebrow and threw it on the bed. He then reached in and grabbed a pair of jeans. There were tears on the knees and huge holes in the back pockets. Sam threw the pants down suddenly frustrated. He looked at Dean who was on his (Sam's) computer. His head was resting on his fist as he stared at the glowing screen. Sam studied the familiar site and felt, suddenly, very sad. He quickly shook himself and frowned, that was weird…why should he be sad?

"Dean." When Dean didn't respond Sam stepped forward, "Dean." Again there was no response. Sam grabbed his torn shirt from the bed and hurled it at Dean hitting him in the shoulder. Dean tensed and turned to look at him sharply, "What?!" Sam rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Dean, I think we need new cloths."

Dean stared at him then scoffed, "New cloths Sam? Why, we have cloths." He looked back at the screen, distracted. Sam, exasperated walked to Dean and picked up the shirt off the floor, "I know that Dean, but we look like hobos. All of our cloths are torn up from our hunts. I doubt anyone will want to talk to us if we look like…well…"

Dean shrugged slightly, "Come on Sam, we have cloths that work and fit. Besides we don't have the money."

Sam scoffed, "Don't have the money, yeah right!"

Sam walked back to his bag and looked at the cloths with hostility. He froze as an idea came to him, "You know Dean I doubt you will get any girls to like you if you look like a druggy or a hobo." Sam said casually as he held up the torn shirt. Dean looked at him slowly and his eyes roamed over the shirt. Dean stood quickly shutting of Sam's computer, "Sam, get your jacket." As dean moved toward the door Sam tried to hide his smile.

"See Dean, I knew it wouldn't be too bad!" Sam threw the bags of cloths in the back seat, as Dean opened the driver door and got in quickly.

"I don't know what you mean Sam."

Sam grinned as he tucked his long legs into the passenger seat, "Yeah sure Dean, you don't like shopping for clothes much, but you have to admit it wasn't that bad."

Dean sighed, "Look Sam I don't mind getting new cloths as long as I can keep my jacket and boots." Dean turned his head to back up the car and Sam laughed looking out the window. Dean reached for the dial on the dashboard and turned up the music as they pulled onto the road. Sam watched him tap his finger on the wheel and mumble along to the music, "Hey Dean do you know the time?" Sam asked after a moment.

Dean who was focused on the road said, "Don't bother me Sammy I'm driving." Sam rolled his eyes and reached into Dean's jacket pocket. Dean looked at him, "Hey what are you doing?!" Dean stared at his phone in Sam's hand and frowned.

"Just looking at the time Dean, calm down."

"Why do you need my phone for that Sam? You have your own phone." Sam looked at dean cautiously. Dean seeing the look stared at him, "What." Sam quickly put dean's phone back in his pocket and looked out the window, "Actually, Dean my phone is dead…it died last night…I…uh…forgot to charge it." He said sheepishly.

Deans hands tightened on the steering wheel and his face grew stony, "You forgot to charge it?! Sam what if something happens and you need to contact me!" he said furiously.

Sam shifted in his seat, "I know Dean and I'm sorry. I'll make sure to charge it when we get back." Dean said nothing as he glared at the road.

Sam sighed again, "Dean why are we here? Nothing seems to be happening and we don't have any leads or anything." Dean looked away, "We travel Sam, it's what we do."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know dean, the family business, but why are we all the way out here!" Dean pushed down his emotions and tightened his grip even more. Sam shook his head, "Never mind, just forget I even asked. Anyways it's after twelve, so we should go eat lunch." Dean nodded, slowly relaxing, "Alright, but I get to choose the place." Dean looked out his side window and smiled as buildings started to pass them. Sam opened his mouth to reply, but Dean suddenly jerked the car, turning into the parking lot of a diner. Sam's head hit the roof of the car as they went over the gutter. He groaned and rubbed his head as Dean turned sharply and parked. Sam glared at him then looked at the name of the diner in the mirror. He watched Dean release his seat belt and get out of the car. Dean turned and looked at him, smiling, "Sorry, this place has good food, and I haven't been here in a while." Sam sat stiffly as Dean walked away. Then he jumped out of the car and jogged to Dean, "I thought you said you haven't been here before." Dean ignored him and quickened his pace.


	2. The Case

The Case

Sam sat at their booth, staring out the window. Dean sat with his head in on his fist doing the same. Suddenly he straightened when he saw a newspaper box just outside next to the street, "Sam order for me, I'll be right back." he said as he slid gracefully out of the booth.

Sam looked at him in shock, "Wait Dean, what-" before he could finish Dean was already out the door. Just as the door swung close the waitress walked over and smiled at him, her dark curls bouncing, "Hi, what can I get you today?"

Sam quickly recovered, "Uh yeah...I'll get..."

Dean walked to the newspaper box and pulled a few coins from his pocket. He inserted the coins and pulled out a paper. As he read the word on the page his eyes grew large. He stared at the headline and walked slowly back to the diner reading as he went.

Sam watched Dean walk in holding the paper and stared at him in disbelief, "You ran out to get a newspaper?! You could have waited until after you ordered you know." Dean sat down and dropped the paper in front of him looking smug, "Read."

Sam picked up the paper slowly and read the headline aloud, "Hunters body found in woods." Sam's eyebrows rose as he continued, "Roy Kingsler, a local truck driver was found savagely killed in the woods near his house late last night. His hunting companion Jeff Scott made a strange call to police at 11:45 last night. He claimed that he and Roy were hunting that night when they were attacked." Sam looked up at Dean, "So, what? It doesn't sound like our kind of thing." Dean gave a small smile, "Keep reading." Sam lowered his gaze back to the page, "Right there." Dean leaned over and pointed to a certain spot.

Sam nodded and began reading again, "When asked to explain his statement Jeff said. 'I don't know what it was. All I know is that it scared me to death. We thought it was a raccoon or something...but...I...I don't even know how to explain it. It looked like a huge deformed wolf...except it...stood on its hind legs...I don't even know that what I saw was real." Sam stopped and looked up at Dean, eyebrows raised. Dean leaned over smirking, "You just had to say something Sammy, you just had to say something." Sam folded the paper and put it on the table as Dean leaned back lazily in his seat, "There is one way to find out what really happened...and that's to talk to Jeff." Sam nodded slowly, "Alright...I suppose it wouldn't hurt it check it out..." Dean grinned, "No it couldn't hurt."

The waitress returned then with a large tray of food, "Alright two sandwiches, one slice of pie, two waters, and one salad." Dean looked at Sam eyebrows raised at the waitress put the pie in front of him. Sam frowned, "What?!" he whispered. The waitress giggled, "anything else I can get you?' Dean looked up at her and smiled, "No thanks beautiful, this is great." he winked at her as she smiled sunnily at him. As she walked away Dean just stared after her making Sam uncomfortable. He glared at Dean, who didn't notice until he turned back. His smile disappeared when he saw Sam glaring at him, "What?!" Sam leaned forward and in a low, angry whisper said, "Do you have to do that every time, the whole flirting and winking thing, honestly Dean every time!"

Dean shrugged, "I don't always flirt Sam, I only do that sometimes."

Sam scoffed, "Oh no? I swear you're like Don Juan or something!" Dean smiled around the fork in his mouth, "Whatever Sammy" Sam stabbed his salad, "Now I wish I hadn't ordered you pie."

Dean laughed, "Alright Sam I get it, but that really isn't the thing we need to be worried about."


	3. Questions and Answers

Questions and Answers

"The turn should be up here." Sam pointed to a dirt turn off, further up the road.

Dean nodded, "Sam there should be two badges for Forest Service in the middle compartment, see if you can find them." Sam turned and began rummaging through all of the badges. The map slid off his legs as Dean turned carefully onto the dirt road. As Dust began to kick up, Dean growled, "Sam if my car gets dirty!"

Sam looked up sharply and looked out the window, "Dean do not blame me for the dirt road!"

Dean muttered under his breath, "Dang dirt!"

The path ahead of them soon became bumpy and Sam and Dean found themselves bouncing with the car. Sam winced as his head hit the roof once again and he quickly sank lower in his seat. Nevertheless, as they got closer to the house the road smoothed out and a brick house came into view. Only one car was parked in front of the house and everything seemed quiet. Dean looked at Sam and shrugged. Sam sighed as Dean got out of the car, and he grabbed the badges. He jogged quickly to where Dean stood waiting on the porch, and handed him one of the badges. Dean knocked on the door then adjusted his jacket. When nothing happened Sam and Dean glanced at each other. Dean turned and glanced around the yard as Sam knocked again.

Someone moved on the other side of the door, slowly the door creaked open. A pair of blood shot eyes moved over them, "What do you want?" a gruff voice asked. Dean stepped forward, "Hello sir, my name is Dean this is Sam. We are from the Forest Service. We were hoping to talk to you about your hunting incident and your friends passing." The man opened the door all the way, "I already talked to you people about that." He said in a low voice after Sam showed him his badge. They looked at each other and Sam quickly spoke up, "Sir, some people believe that you killed your hunting partner. We want to prove that assumption is wrong and still do our job. Now, if there is a hurt creature out there along with evidence then the Forest Service will find it, not the police."

The man stared at Sam in surprise and Dean quickly hid a smile behind his hand. Sam turned pink with embarrassment and the man smiled sadly, "You almost sounded like Roy for a moment." He moved aside, "Please come in."

They followed him down a hall into a large sitting room. His boots thudded as he walked across the wooden floor and sat on the couch. He motioned for them to sit on the couch opposite him. Sam and Dean studied the man as they sat down. He had brown hair, going grey. A small beard covered his drawn face. His neat ironed shirt was tucked into his dark jeans and his blue eyes shown sadly as he sat slumped on couch, "What questions would you like to ask?" Sam leaned forward and clasped his hands, "Mr. Scott as I said. Some people think you killed your hunting partner. We really believe that is not the case, but we need to hear the story again. To see…if you remember anything else…"

Jeff sighed then folded his arms, "I will tell you everything I remember, which isn't much…" Jeff rubbed his chin, "Well, we usually go out of state to go hunting, but this year…Roy wanted to stay in the area to stay close to his kids. Since his daughter is going through divorce. So, we stayed in the area to hunt. We were looking for critters to shoot, talking, making jokes, yah know. Anyway the thing about hunting is you shoot at anything that moves…Roy…saw something move, so he took aim and shot." Jeff stopped and looked down tears swimming in his eyes.

Sam stared at him sorrowfully, "We can stop if-"

Jeff quickly interrupted, "No it's alright."

Sam nodded and motioned for him to continue, "Well…alright please continue."

"Suddenly a big, black shape came charging at us; in just those few seconds…we took off running. I didn't dare look back, but I could sure as heck hear it. It was definitely some sort of animal…I was in front of Roy…I heard him scream and…I remember stopping and…It was obvious Roy was dead…and standing over him was a…" he laughed, "Well…no one even believe it."

Sam stared a Jeff with big, sorrow filled eyes, "Mr. Scott, please tell us everything…please trust us."

Jeff stared at Sam then nodded, "Well…It looked like a deformed wolf. With huge claws and teeth…it stood on its hind legs…It almost seemed like what you would see in a werewolf movie."

This time the tears spilled over and dripped down his face, "I…I left him! When I saw that creature, I just…I just ran! I left my best friend lying in the woods!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Sam spoke up, carefully choosing his words, "Um…sir, please realized that if you hadn't run you might have died too. Then no one would have called the police, and…well…many other bad things could have happened."

Jeff smiled, "…Your right…thank you." Sam smiled back and stood, "Well, thank you for your time." Dean stood as well, adjusting his jacket, "Thanks for your time, if we have more questions we will come back."


	4. Chapter 4

You have got to be Kidding

Sam was sitting on his motel bed staring at his computer when Dean walked in. Sam looked up, "Dean that was faster than I thought it would be."

Dean dropped two large duffle bags on his bed, "Well, we were lucky, the hunting store is just down the street."

Sam grinned, "Oh, that's great for us." Sam quickly looked back at his computer and pulled up some websites, "Alright, so I decided to start with legends surrounding the town, and came up with nothing; which I found very strange…so, I decided to see if there had been any prior attacks or deaths of the same sort. "

Dean walked over and sat on his bed, facing Sam, "Ok and what did you find?"

Sam scrolled down the page, "Well, I did find a few, but they weren't very specific, and the only thing they had in common was being in the woods when they were attacked."

Dean frowned, "Mm that sounds kinda fishy, and I wonder why it wasn't all over the newspapers like the new attack was."

Sam shrugged, "Maybe they were trying to keep it quiet."

Dean thought for a moment then sighed, "Well, I guess we will find out. What else did you find?"

Sam brought up another site and turned the computer to face Dean, "I looked up several sites, each telling about werewolves and other such creatures. It turns out that there are many possibilities, but I narrowed it down based on Jeff's description. I think the creature may be a Quanlier, it's from Cherokee legend. It's an animal with the head of a wolf and the torso of a man. It stands on its hind legs, and it resembles a werewolf with huge claws and teeth. Except, when its killed it doesn't change back into a human like a werewolf does." Sam hesitated for a moment, "Um, also…It eats human flesh."

Dean's eyes widened, "Oh, that's nasty."

Sam pressed his lips together, "Yeah…also, I haven't found too many sites that tell how to kill one. From the things I've read it can be killed by using a gold weapon, or by shooting it with silver bullets and then burning the corpse.

Dean sighed, "Silver or gold? Man, I hate these kinds of creatures."

Sam paused, "Wait, I just remembered. It wasn't a legend but…"Sam quickly started typing on his computer, searching site after site. Finally, he smiled triumphantly, "Found it. There was a small newspaper clip from four years ago. The clip isn't very detailed, but apparently a certain religious group decided to do a pilgrimage through the area. They were attacked while walking through the forest, everyone in the group was killed and…the religious artifact they brought with them was stolen."

Dean's eyes narrowed, "And what was this artifact?"

Sam smiled, "Apparently it was a solid gold knife. The people on the pilgrimage would bring it with them to protect it, and as a symbol of the riches you receive when you are faithful. "

Dean frowned, "So, who attacked the group then?"

Sam looked up at him, "Not who. What."

Dean stared at him, "Are you saying that the Quanlier attacked that group and killed them all, just to take the knife?!"

Sam shrugged, "Seems that way, I think maybe the Quanlier thought they were there to threaten him. If gold can kill it, then the people would have been a threat…either way though, the group was done for when they entered the forest. The Quanlier probably considered them dinner."

Dean sighed, "Great! So, we don't have silver bullets or any weapon that's made of pure gold, and on top of that, the one weapon like that in this area is in the hands of the thing that we want to kill. Fantastic!" Dean rubbed the back of his neck and stood.

Sam watched him pace for a moment before asking, "What should we do?"

Dean stopped and stared at the bags on his bed, "Well, I think we should try and get the knife…"

Sam stared at him, stunned, "But Dean, what about the Quanlier."

Dean smiled grimly, "We bring everything, we may not be able to kill it without the knife, but we can sure as heck do some damage."


	5. The Accident

Sam stared at the eerie mist lining the edge of the forest as he slid a knife into his belt.

"Sam."

Sam turned and Dean tossed him some rounds. Sam loaded his gun quickly as Dean shut the trunk, "Right, so we go in, try and find the knife and get out." Dean looked around, "According to the newspapers this is where Jeff and Roy were attacked. This is a long shot, but if the Quanlier was injured it probably didn't go far."

Sam nodded, "Ok, but why the hurry?"

Dean frowned, "Because I don't want to be in there too long at one time. It's too dangerous, we just need to find the knife and get out."

Sam smiled tightly, "Alright…let's go."

Dean held his gun in front of him, "Stay close." He moved quietly toward the forest, gun ready. Sam took in a deep breath and followed, he made sure to stay near Dean as they walked through small clusters of trees. A twig snapped and Sam stared at the spot where it came from. When nothing happened he walked swiftly to catch up to Dean. As they got further in Sam walked passed a tree and froze. He back peddled and stared at the bark. Huge gashes were visible in the moonlight. Sam reached up and touched them lightly. They were clean, and pretty deep, definitely made by something very large. Sam turned and looked around…but Dean was gone. Sam sighed, "Great! Dean is going to kill me."

* * *

Dean stared into the dark, taking in a deep breath he whispered, "Ok Sam, any ideas?" He turned, and froze. Sam wasn't there, Dean stared around wide eyed, "Sam! Sammy?!" only silence answered him. Dean quickly back tracked, feeling sick to his stomach.

* * *

Sam moved quietly around trees scanning the ground. He didn't know what direction Dean had gone…and he was afraid if he called out then the Quanlier would have an easier time finding him. Sam stopped next to a large tree and looked around; a tree about five feet from him caught his attention. Large gashes were etched into the bark just the same as the other tree. Sam raised his gun and swallowed. He was definitely close…or getting closer. Sam stood for moment thinking, "I should probably find Dean now…" he whispered to himself. Sam turned and as he did his foot slipped into a hole under one of the large tree roots. Sam hit the ground with an, "Oomph!" He cursed as quietly as he could and gently tried to pull his foot out. As he did his shoe slipped off his foot, and Sam cursed again. He leaned forward and carefully reached down into the hole. He found his shoe and tugged, but for some reason it wouldn't budge. Sam hissed and began clawing at the dirt around his shoe, but froze when something cold and metal touched his fingertips. Sam's eyes widened, "No way." he whispered. Leaning further, he clawed at the dirt and managed to release his shoe. Shaking it out, he slipped it back on and once again reached down. Grasping the cold metal object he gritted his teeth and pulled up. He fell back on his butt and held the gold dagger in front of him. Sam laughed, "Wow, I don't believe this…it seems to be my lucky day." Sam looked around and decided to take the risk, "Hey, Dean! Over here!" he called loudly.

* * *

Dean, who had been searching frantically the whole time, heard him call. An immense relief covered him and he jogged toward Sam's voice. He growled, "That kid is so dead!"

* * *

Sam stood up and quickly brushed himself off. He sighed and put the dagger in his belt. Turning, he froze and fear flooded his body.

* * *

Dean moved silently through the trees his gun raised, "Sam?!" he looked around, and then a sudden gunshot shattered the silence. Dean spun around his eyes widening with fear. He broke into a run toward the gunshot, "The only reason Sam would fire, is if…No! Sam is completely fine" he mumbled to himself. He suddenly flew off balance and fell with a grunt as something barreled into him. He jumped to his feet quickly and aimed at the figure, "Sam?!"

Sam was gasping for breath, "Run Dean!" he grabbed Dean's arm and took off running, dragging Dean behind him. Dean frowned, "Sam wha-"

"Just run Dean!" Sam shouted over him.

Dean frowned and was about to argue when he heard it. The sound of something heavy hitting the ground, and the strong, reeking smell of blood entered his nose. His eyes widened and he stopped arguing, making his legs move faster.

Sam could see the road through the trees and yelled to Dean, "Dean, give me the keys!"

Dean, not stopping, threw him the keys without question. They charged through the mist and Sam ran to the trunk. He inserted the key and flung it open. He tossed the dagger in the trunk and shut it quickly. Throwing the keys to Dean he ran do his door and jumped in the car. As soon as Sam's door closed Dean stepped on the gas, and the car shot down the road, sending dirt clods flying. They sat breathing deeply and Dean hissed, "What happened?!"

Sam's eyebrows were nit together and he stared at Dean for a moment, "What? Oh, I…um shot at it."

Dean stared at him, "You mean you actually shot at an already wounded animal?"

Sam frowned, "It came up behind me and surprised me."

Dean shook his head, "Great! Well now we will have to think of something else."

Sam just nodded, not paying attention. He pulled his jacket tightly around him and slid down in the seat.

* * *

Sam rubbed his eyes feeling sick, "Dean how long until we get to the motel?"

Dean glanced at a sign as it flashed by, "Oh, about five minutes, why?"

Sam put on a fake smile, "Well, I have to go to the bathroom."

Dean stared at him, then an incredulous smile came to his face, "Bathroom?! I haven't heard that for a while."

Sam shifted slowly, "Yeah, well I do have to go."

Dean snickered, "Alright Sam I'll hurry, so you can go potty." Sam reached over and took the motel keys out of Dean's jacket. Dean looked at him with raised eyebrows and Sam smiled, "You take too long."


	6. Sam!

As soon as Dean pulled into their parking spot, Sam shot out of the seat and raced to the door. Dean sat frozen with his hand on his seatbelt,"Okkkk." He muttered as he got out of the car. He walked to the door that Sam had left wide open, and entered the room.

* * *

As soon as Sam got the door open he ran to the bathroom and shut the door. Taking in deep breaths he walked to the sink and stared in the mirror above it. Slowly, he pulled away his jacket and looked down. He could see blood pooling on his shirt and huge rips in the fabric. Carefully, he slipped of his jacket and put it in the tub. He winced, and pulled his knife from his belt. Sam slowly cut through the fabric against his skin and took in a deep breath.

* * *

Dean stared at the bathroom door and smirked. He closed the front door and took off his jacket. Grabbing Sam's computer he settled on the end of his bed.

* * *

Sam threw the blood soaked shirt into the tub and put his hands on either side of the sink. He felt his body begin to shake as his blood escaped through the wounds on his chest. He looked down again at the deep, clean cuts across his torso. They began at his shoulder and went all the way to his waistline. He stared at all the blood and his head began to spin. He turned slowly and put his hand on the wall, "Ok, I really was stupid this time. I should have told Dean about this in the car." He whispered under his breath. As he reached for the door ask Dean for help, his legs collapsed under him and he sagged against the wall, "Dean." He whispered. He reached up for the lock and slid the bolt open. He collapsed sideways and rested his shoulder against the cool floor of the bathroom. He knew he needed to tell Dean. He knew he should have asked for help earlier. Sam took in a deep breath and summoned all of his energy, "Dean! I need your help!"

* * *

Dean looked up flabbergasted, "Um, Sam, Weird! You're not three anymore, so why do you need help?!" Nevertheless Dean stood and put Sam's computer on the bed, "Sam?" When Sam didn't reply Dean walked quickly to the bathroom door, "Sam? You ok?" he turned the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. The first thing he saw was Sam's head next to the door and blood covering his hands. Dean's eyes widened and he flung the door open, dropping to his knees, "Sammy!" he shouted. He froze and took in a ragged gasp as the gashes on Sam's torso were revealed, "Oh my- Sammy!" he pulled out his phone and quickly punched in numbers, he struggled to stay calm, "Come on Sam stay with me!" he stared at his brothers pale face and kept whispering those words over and over, "Stay with me Sam. Stay with me!"


	7. Chapter 7

Dean stared at the computer screen in front of him while he ate his "tasty" hospital sandwich. It had been a few days since he had brought his injured brother to the hospital. Even after all that time of waiting, he still felt queasy. He had already decided that he wouldn't lecture Sam until he was better, but after that, he was in for it. He was really mad that Sam hadn't told him about his wounds. _He could have died. He_… Dean quickly shook his head and sat back in his seat, "Dang it, Sam, stop doing this to yourself. For once, just tell me when things like this happen." He whispered.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes, slowly. The lights above him were very bright, so bright he was forced to close them again. Slowly, he adjusted to the light, and bent his arms to gently push his body into a sitting position. Pain racked his body and he almost blacked out. Nevertheless, he kept going until he was in a full sitting position. He reached up and felt the tubes running from his nose. He raised his arm and stared at the IV. How long had it been since…since he had blacked out in the bathroom? He looked around the clean hospital room and sighed. Where was Dean? He was probably eating somewhere, or flirting with some cute nurse down the hall. Oh, well. At least Dean had got him here in time, "Nice work Sam, you nearly got yourself killed again." He muttered to himself.

Sam flung off the bed covers, grasped the IV and pulled it out. He then began pulling out the tubes, and moved to stand up, but froze. _Wait…the knife! I got the knife! I put it in the trunk that night…why did I do that?!_ Sam sighed, "Why did I put it in the trunk? Why didn't I just hand it over to Dean… stupid!" He ran a hand through his hair, he had to find Dean, he knew the hospital staff would probably get mad at him, but he didn't care. He just knew he had to tell Dean about the knife, so no more people would die.

* * *

Dean jogged down the hallway as fast as he could without getting in trouble. He didn't know why the doctors had called him up to Sam's room, Dean just hoped that it wasn't to give him bad news…or he might just have to hit someone.

He opened the door to Sam's room and the doctor inside turned to face him. Dean frowned…he could see a dark purple and blue circle forming around the doctor's eye._ Mm__.__ Kind of weird for a doctor to have a black eye…unless he isn't a very good doctor_. The doctor smiled kindly at him, but his eyes were dark. Dean's confusion deepened, "Is there something wrong here?" he looked at his sleeping brother then back to the doctor. The doctor tightened his hands on his clip board, "I wouldn't say wrong exactly, but the reason you were called up is because your brother attempted to leave the room." Dean stared at him, "He…he actually got up…with those wounds on his chest!" The doctor nodded, "When we tried to get him back to bed, but he insisted on seeing you. He wasn't violent at first; in fact he was quite the opposite. Unfortunately, I small accident happened and he gave me this." He pointed to his black eye, and glared at Dean. Dean quickly raised his hand, "Wait…Sam…gave you a black eye." The doctor nodded, "Yes, indeed he-"Dean started to laugh, but he quickly covered his mouth, "I'm sorry, it's just..." he turned his back to the doctor and struggled to keep his laugher in check. The doctor glared at him icily.

Dean finally turned around, "Sorry, keep going." The doctor sighed, "Well since he got violent we had no choice but to sedate him." Dean suddenly went ridged, "You…sedated him…by force." The doctor struggled to keep his temper in check, "Yes, we had too, because he got violent." Dean clenched his fist, "You could have sent for me first! Then you wouldn't have had to sedate him. Since I was the one he was looking for!" The tension in the air grew thick as Dean and the doctor glared at each other. Then finally the doctor went to the door, "By the way, before he fell unconscious he said to tell you that 'the object is in the trunk.' He said you would know what that meant." The doctor opened the door, stepped out, and then closed it loudly.

Dean stood for a moment; he stared at his unconscious brother and smiled, "I can't believe you gave a doctor a black eye…Weren't you the one who insisted we treat doctors and policemen nicely…good thing though…that you were the one who hit him and not me. Since you are hurt and I'm not, you have the better edge there. Mm, but he did deserve it, so I'm glad you hit him." He walked over and sat in the chair next to Sam's bed, and glanced at the monitor on the other side, "At least you're alive…" He slouched in the chair, and his thoughts turned to the last thing the doctor said, _"He said to tell you that 'the object is in the trunk.' He said you would know what that meant."_ Dean frowned, "The object is in the trunk…object?" his eyes widened and he turned to stare at Sam, "You found it?!" he leapt to his feet; "You found it!" he smiled at Sam's unconscious face and ran to the door, "Good job Sammy!"


End file.
